Et si c'est par la fin que tout commençait?
by Okami-chan4
Summary: Ce qui se passe après la defaite de Voldemort, 7 ans après leur dernière année. *chap 2* (je sais pas faire les résumés ;_;)
1. Default Chapter

Titre: Et si c'est par la fin que tout commençait?  
  
Rating: je pourrais mettre G mais comme il va peut être y avoir des allusions (et pas tout de suite) de slash/yaoi je vais mettre PG  
  
Genre :drama  
  
Disclaimer : Pour mon plus grand malheur ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione ni Draco ni..ne m'apparienne car Miss J.K. Rowling-que-le-5eme-tome-il-va- bientôt-sortir les possèdent tous. Les ' Frosties' et les 'Chocos' ne m'appartiennent pas non plus sauf les boîtes qui sont chez moi mais pas la marque (c'est fou ce que je peu être bête, c'en est affligent ;_ ; )  
  
Message spécial : ceci est ma première fic alors essayer d'être indulgent surtout que j'écris pas super bien et que, je me répète, c'est mon premier essais.  
  
Merci de votre compréhension =^.^=  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Dans un supermarché moldu, banlieue de Londres  
  
Harry Potter faisait ses courses.  
  
Eh ! Oui le très connu Survivant, celui-qui-avait-libéré-le-monde comme souvent on aimait l'appeler maintenant que la menace était loin s'apprêtait à acheter entre autres choses, des corn flakes.  
  
Ou du moins essayait, étant face à un dilemme cornélien : les 'Frosties' ou les 'Chocos' ?  
  
Dure, dure de choisir, il allait enfin jeter son dévolu sur la boîte ornée d'un lion rugissant (Griffondor oblige) quand il entendit un rayon plus loin la voix d'un homme passablement énervé :  
  
-« Non mais, n'importe quoi ces moldus ! Pourquoi y' a autant de paquets différents pour un même produit ? Moi je veux juste des couches !  
Eh ! Chérie _ cria-t-il _ faut des paquets roses ou bleu ? »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Cette voix il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes et surtout ce sans-gêne du sorcier à utiliser le mot 'moldu' en public.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la jeune femme répondre pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait .  
  
En courant presque il changea de rayon et.  
  
Oui c'était bien lui pas de doute, même cheveux roux, même taches de rousseurs, quelques années de plus mais c'était bien lui.  
  
-Ron chéri, tu sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dis : pour les filles se sont les couches roses, pour les garçons se sont les bleues.  
  
-Je le savais -mentit Ron _ c'est juste que les moldus ont un code de couleur qui dépasse l'entendement.  
  
-Alors pour toi seulement  
  
-Merci, sympa. quoi ! ! ! ! !, Ron se retourna et quittant du regard les paquets de couches fixa celui qui c'était moqué de lui et resta interloqué .  
  
-Je dis sa _ continua-t-il _ mais la première fois je ne m'en suis pas mieux sorti.  
  
-Harry ! ! !_le coupa Ron  
  
-Non, moi c'est Hermione ! T'as pas changé mon vieux.  
  
-Par merlin c'est bien toi. Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, je rêve !  
  
-Et bien toi tu fais des rêves bizarres, des couches ? hum hum  
  
-Ah si c'est bien toi !  
  
Sans plus attendre il serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras  
  
-Ca fait si longtemps ! Combien déjà ? 6, 7 ans qu'on ne c'est pas vu ?  
  
-Oui sept ans et quelques mois.  
  
-J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter et faudra que tu m'expliques certaines choses aussi ; Attends ! Juliane viens ici que je te présente quelqu'un !  
  
* * *  
  
-Voici mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Ah oui le fameux Harry Potter ! J'ai beaucoup entendus parler de vous, je m'appelle Juliane, Juliane Weasley.  
  
-Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin en chaire et en os. Au fait tu peux me tutoyer. Dis donc Ron tu ne m'avais pas dis que ta femme était enceinte.  
  
-Heu j'ai oublié, tu sais avec mon boulot et les préparatifs pour la naissance je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps.  
  
-Tu parle tu ne m'a pas écris depuis le mariage de Neville.  
  
-Je sais, je sais excuse-moi. Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.  
Juliana sa t'embête si je te laisse une heure ou deux ?  
  
-Non vas-y -répondit-elle en souriant .  
  
-On va au café en face tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini et je mettrais tout dans le coffre. Il embrassa sa femme sur le front et sorti avec Harry après que celui-ci eut acheté ses menus courses (dont les Frosties)  
  
Autour d'un bon café chacun raconta les années qui avaient suivi leur départ respectif d'Hogwarts.  
  
Ron après être sorti quelque temps avec Hermione durant leur sixième et septième année avait finalement rompu conscient qu'une relation a grande distance ne pourrait survivre. En effet Hermione avait décidé de poursuivre ces études a l'étranger.  
  
C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils s'étaient séparer et aujourd'hui encore ils louaient cette sage décision car ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'amants.  
  
Ron était don resté et avait suivit les pas de son père. Il travaillait au ministère et c'était installé dans un petit appartement londonien afin de se rapprocher encore plus des moldus.  
  
D'ailleurs cela lui avait réussi car son travail ne s'en était qu'amélioré et il avait pu rencontrer une charmente moldue 100% naturelle avec qui il s'était marié il y a deux ans de ça.  
  
Il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt qu'Hermione sortait maintenant avec son frère Percy depuis qu'elle était revenue de Bulgarie.  
  
Quand a Harry, Ron savait presque tout de ce qui lui était arrivé de moins le présumait-il.  
  
Ils ne s'étaient revus que deux ou trois fois au cours de ces sept années mais avaient entretenus un longue correspondance .  
  
Harry avait d'abord fait carrière en tant qu'Aurore dès sa sortie d'Hogwarts mais lorsque Voldemort eu été vaincu et que lui même eu traqué jusqu'au dernier mangemort il avait tout quitté, considérant sans doute son devoir de Survivant achevé.  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit Ron avait perdu complètement le contact deux ou trois ans puis Harry avait commencé a lui écrire il y a 4 ans et demi de cela.  
  
IL travaillait depuis dans les commerce magique international et avait monté sa propre entreprise d'import export : Magic delivery service et voyageait beaucoup.  
  
Il séjournait en ce moment dans son pied-à-terre de Londres où il allait passer quelques jours en compagnie de sa famille.  
  
Ron lui demanda justement si il n'avait pas de photos de ses enfants : un adorable bébé blond aux yeux verts et une petite fille aux cheveux noirs en broussaille et aux yeux couleurs noisettes.  
  
-« Quel age ont-ils ? demanda Ron  
  
-Hugo à 18 mois et Aliénor va avoir 3 ans.  
  
-Il sont adorables _ dit Ron en lui rendant les photos . Harry parlons sérieusement je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et je ne parle pas que physiquement. »  
  
En effet Harry semblait encore avoir grandit mais cela était uniquement dût à son assurance qui avait augmenté. Il était plus épanouit et paraissait comblé.  
  
Bien plus heureux que lorsque Ron l'avait quitté à la fin de la guerre.  
  
De la joie brillait au fond de ses yeux verts, joie qui les avait abandonnée dès la 5ème année et même se demanda Ron, joie qu'ils n'avaient peut être jamais connus.  
  
-« Crois bien que je suis heureux de te voir ainsi amis je me demande ce qui t'a changé à ce point. Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, lorsque tu es parti tu n'étais plus qu'une pâle ombre de toi même.  
  
-Me savoir heureux ne se suffit pas Ron ? _répondit Harry en souriant. Tout ce que tu à as savoir est que je suis un mari et un père comblé et tout cela est dû a ma douce moitié.  
  
-Ca me suffit mais sur le fait que tu sois parti.J'ai attendu longtemps avant de t'en parler parce que je sais que ça a été dure pour toi mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé a tout envoyer balader, tes amis, le monde de la magie, tout ce qui faisait toi avant cette guerre.  
  
-Ron c'est histoire est longue.  
  
-J'ai le temps  
  
-Bien -et Harry commença.  
  
Ron remarqua que dès ce moment le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.  
  
-Ron il ne faut pas que t u m'interrompe . d'aucune façon. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité mais sache qu'elle risque de te choquer. Si je commence il me sera impossible d'arrêter et il faut que tu en assume les conséquences.  
  
Ron aquiéscea.  
  
-Pour que tu comprenne il faut que je reprenne des évènements que tu connais déjà : La guerre c'est achevée il y a sept ans.  
  
Guerre au bout de la quelle peu ont survécu. J'était là lorsque Dumbledore a été frappé du doloris par Voldemort _ Ron tressaillit_ un doloris dont j'ai fait l'experience et qui a été perfectionné, multiplié même.  
  
Je n'ai été sous son influence que quelques minutes mais Dumbledore, lui l'a subit bien plus longtemps. A la suite de ce terrible sortilège il a été sévèrement handicapé et a succombé a ses blessures peu avant la fin de la guerre, ayant vu une dernière fois sa chère école détruite et en ruine.  
  
Mac Gonnagal a aussi été tué la fameuse Nuit, en essayant de me sauver, en me montrant le sort qui m'a servit a tué Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus- prononcé-le-nom .  
  
Neville a perdu sa grand-mère et ses parents durant la destruction de Sainte Mangouste et sans doute aurait-il succombé a la folie sans l'aide et l'amour de Cho.  
  
Dean a perdu Seamus et ne s'en ai toujours pas remit.  
  
Si peu en sont resté.  
  
Le plus dure je crois et ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce que je te raconterais plus tard, est le meurtre de Sirius devant mes yeux ( qu'il a fort beau ) de l'étonnement dans son regard avant qu'il ne devienne vide.  
  
Tout ces mangemorts lâchement cacher alentour.  
  
Tout cela m'a poussé à faire ce que par la suite j'ai si amèrement regretté.  
  
Je crois que rien n'a été pire que ce qui a suivit cette guerre atroce et que si peu de personnes connaissent .  
  
Le côté du Bien avait triomphé alors, mais quelle ironie.  
  
Aujourd'hui encore on loue le ministère et les aurores d'avoir puni les traîtres et éradiquer le Mal.  
  
Cela paraît correcte et justifié mais moi qui l'est vu je peux te certifié que ce qui c'est passé a l'issue de cette guerre a dépassé ce que Voldemort lui-même a fait.  
  
Oh ! bien sur il a tué de sang froid des centaines de personnes, moldus et sorciers comme ses disciples, mais au moins lui avouait être au service et incarné le mal.  
  
Le ministère et ses aurores sous couvert du Bien triomphant du mal ont commis des atrocités sans nom .  
  
J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé au crépuscule de la première défaite du mal et ils ont fait bien pire cette fois.  
  
De nombreuses familles, innocentes ou non ont été accusé.  
  
Les lâches qui s'étaient cachés pendant que d'autre combattaient pour les sauver sont sortis de leur trou quand tout a été fini et se sont joint aux Aurores afin d'éliminer toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir été partisan de Voldemort.  
  
Ils ne voulaient pas laisser impuni des gens tel que Macnair, Goyle ou Malfoy qui avaient été innocenté lors de la première guerre.  
  
Lucius Malfoy a bien été puni et peut être le méritait-il, mais cela n'explique pas le fait qu'il est été brûlé vif avec sa femme dans son manoir sans autre forme de procès.  
  
Il s'en ai fallu de peu qu'il en fasse de même avec Draco qui a cependant rejoint notre camps dès le début de la guerre et qui nous a maintes fois montré sa loyauté.  
  
Sans mon intervention et mon statut de Survivant il serait mort a l'heure qu'il est .  
  
Harry secoua la tête de désolation.  
  
-Crabbe, Nott, Macnair, Lestranges, Hecker. tout les mangemorts encore vivants ont subi le baiser de détraqueur.  
  
Détraqueurs qui sont revenus au service du ministère bien qu'ils n'aient pas hésités à changer de camp.  
  
Rogue sans mon aide y serait passé ainsi que Rémus pour le simple fait d'être un loup-garou.  
  
Hagrid a été arrêté et 'questionné' car on le suspectait d'avoir été l'espion des géants.  
  
Toutes les créatures dangereuses ont été éliminés pour la 'sécurité' du monde magique : dragons, hypongriff, bref toutes les bêtes qu'Hagrid affectionnait.  
  
Ton frères Charlie, Ron , a aussi été suspecté car il s'occupe de dragons et a refusé leur extermination. Bien sur il lui a été demandé de ne rien révéler.  
  
Aujourd'hui tout le monde a oublié cela ne se remémorant que le courage du ministère et de ses sbires face au Mal qui a enfin été éradiqué. Toute l'horreur de l'après-guerre a été passé sous silence.  
  
Mais j'étais là et j'ai tout vu, je n'ai réagit que plus tard. trop tard.  
  
Voilà la vrai raison de mon départ si brusque, de ma volonté de tout quitté et tout recommencer.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu oublier la cruauté et le terreur sous Voldemort auquel j'ai assisté aux premières loges et encore moins la vague de vengeance aveugle auquel j'ai participer. Au nom du bien, sous prétextes de purifier le monde des sorciers ils ont commis des atrocités, j'ai vu tout cela et je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.  
  
Mon travail se résumait a détruire le mal et non a punir.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu continuer a vivre près des lieux ont été commis tout ces crimes, du moins ceux ont ils ont été les plus violents. Je suis allé en France, dans la maison de Sirius qui m'appartient désormais.  
  
J'ai rencontré Hermione lorsqu'elle travaillait à Beauxbâtons.  
  
J'ai eu besoin de temps pour remettre mes idées en place mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux et c'est la seul chose qui importe.  
  
Harry avait fini et Ron ne savait que dire pourtant il se devait d'ajouter quelque chose, pour faire comprendre à son meilleure ami qu'il comprenait même si il avait du mal a ingurgité toutes ces horreurs.  
  
Il savait qu'il avait replongé Harry dans de sombres souvenirs et tout ce qu'il pu lui dire fut :  
  
-Tu a raison Harry tu a droit au bonheur plus que quiconque.  
  
-Merci Ron  
  
-..  
  
- .  
  
-Ron si je suis revenu ce n'est pas simplement pour les affaires ou les vacances.  
  
J'ai un projet qui me tient a c?ur et qui explique mon retour ici, je souhaites que tu y participe.  
  
-Vas- y dis moi je t'écoute  
  
-Voilà.je suis retourné a Hogwarts hier.  
  
-Je sais ce n'est plus qu'une ruine .C'est vraiment dommage.  
  
-Ca y est ! Exactement la réaction type ! Moi je veux faire plus que « c'est dommage, c'est horrible, c'est triste »  
  
-.je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir Harry .  
  
-C'est simple pourtant. Ron je veux reconstruire Hogwarts.  
  
Nous serons les nouveaux Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin et Rowena Ravenclaw.(1)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
(1) Je suis pas sur mais je crois qu'en français sa donne : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard (je sais pas du tout comment sa s'écrit) Tout les noms sont en anglais je les ai garder en VO parce que je suis pas sur de leur orthographe en français (de l'orthographe en général aussi alors dsl pour toutes les fautes ^.^ ; )  
  
Bon alors c'est qu'un début et je sais pas du tout de quoi sa a l'air alors le seul moyen de le savoir c'est de me REVIEWER.  
  
Voilà voilà il faut juste me dire si c'est assez bien pour mettre la suite ou pas et si vous voulez que je continue dans cette direction ou pas.  
  
Merci si vous avez lu jusque là vous avez vraiment du courage (moi j'ai même pas la force de me relire )  
  
@ bientôt j'espère Okami-chan  
=^.^= 


	2. Planning

Titre : Et si c'est par la fin que tout commençait ?  
  
Auteur : moi  
  
Disclaimer : aucun des persos ne m'appartiennent (sans dec !) mais sont l'exclusive propriété de J.K.Rowling. Du moment que je me fais pas de la tune dessus ben je peut les lui emprunté.  
  
Réééponses aux reviews (ben oui parceke on m'en a envoyéheu)  
  
PAtty : Marci bcp sa fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié a sa juste valeur. (mais non mais chevilles n'enflent pas !) Pour Harry en directeur j'y est pensé mais je verrais bien par la suite comment sa va se déroulé.  
  
Léo : Mais merci !!!! lol  
  
Lyra.b : Merci bcp pour ta review et t'inkiète pô je sais qu'il y a 4 fondateurs et je sais mm ki c'est.. Tu veux savoir ? . Ben non tu le saura pas na !!  
  
Zazelore : moi aussi il me tarde de voir la suite. Ah si seulement elle pouvait s'écrire toute seule. Et pis merci pour ta review ^^  
  
Voilà pour les reviews, bon maintenant il faut écrire la suite.  
  
Mais avant :*message spécial* : si vous savez comment mettre en gras/italique/souligné sa serait sympa de me le dire parceke moi z'y arrive pas. Ah oui et aussi les paragraphes. En faite je suis rien faire. ^.^ ;  
  
Pour ceux qui lisent (si peu mes amis si peu) ditent moi comment vous voulez que sa tourne. Au début je pensé aller vers un slash mais si sa vous tente pas ben je ferais sans.  
  
Alors slash ou pas slash (de tt de manière si il y en a un il sera ô combien léger).  
  
Je m'excuse a l'avence pour ce tt pitit chapitre mais il faut que j'ai vos réponses pour pouvoir aller plus en avant.  
  
Merci =^.^=  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Dans l'épisode précédent : (dsl j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)  
  
-C'est simple pourtant. Ron je veux reconstruire Hogwarts.  
  
Nous serons les nouveaux Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin et Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
-.  
  
-Ron nous en avons les moyens et je veux remettre sur pied notre école , en la mémoire de Sirius, Dumbledore et Mac Gonnagall de tout ceux qui ont souffert et de tout ce qu'à un jour été Hogwarts !  
  
C'est en partie pour cela que je suis revenu : redonné vie a notre école parce qu'elle le mérite.  
  
Et puis il est temps de fêter la fin de la guerre comme il se doit, pas une fête organisé par ce foutu ministère incompétant mais par ceux qui l'ont véritablement vécu à fond, dans la douleur et les larmes.  
  
Pour tout les anciens élèves je veux faire une fête a Hogwarts : le renouveau de l'école car la guerre est véritablement finie. Qu'en penses- tu ?  
  
-Harry c'est formidable, tu peux compté sur mon soutient à 100% .  
  
-Tant mieux parce qu'il y a du boulot. On fêtera dignement et d'une façon la plus grandiose la résurrection d'Hogwarts, tel le phénix immortel elle renaîtra de ses cendres.  
  
Elle aura lieu le premier Septembre, et j'ai pensé que tout les invités pourrait s'y rendre par le Hogwarts Exppress.  
  
-Oui très bonne idée, plus que deux mois alors ?  
  
-Exact, et ce jour là on posera la première pierre. Les travaux commenceront dès le lendemain. D'ici là il faut préparer le fête et finir tout les plans. J'ai déjà récupéré les vieux plans qui datent de la construction mais ils ne sont pas en très bon état et tout n'y est pas indiqué il faudra donc improviser. Dean va m'aider puisqu'il est architecte et j'espère ainsi le sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
-Et moi de quoi suis-je chargé ?  
  
-Il faut contacter tout les anciens élèves, tout ceux pour qui Hogwarts a vraiment compté et leur compagnon bien sur.  
  
Au fait j'ai demander a Fleur et à Krum de venir aussi, après tout ils ont aussi fait parti de l'école un moment.  
  
Donc voilà tu t'occupe des invitations et ce n'est pas une mince affaire tu peux me croire. Si tu acceptes tu travaillera en colaboration avec 'mione, Neville, Cho, Rémus et Hagrid.  
  
La nourriture, les divertissements, tout ça c'est à vous de vous en occupé.  
  
-Aucun problème, à ce que je vois tu a tout planifié et si je me trompe pas tu a reconstitué l'équipe de guerre, l'ordre du phénix.  
  
-Eh ! oui même si beaucoup trop sont absent.  
  
-Ce projet te tiens vraiment a c?ur.  
  
Au fait j'invite aussi les anciens Slytherins ?  
  
-Bien sur ceux qui n'ont pas été arrêter son parfaitement innocent.  
  
-OK tien en parlant de Slytherins tu a eu des nouvelles de Draco ? IL va se joindre a nous ? Je ne l'est pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre, remarque je ne m'en plaint pas et je n'ai pas essayer de reprendre contact _ avoua Ron avec un demi sourire.  
  
-Oui il va m'aider pour les installations materiel les tables, chaises etc.. et aussi à la préparation des travaux.  
  
Après la fête les choses sérieuses vont commencer, ce sera une réunion au 'sommet'. C'est à ce moment là que chacun d'entre nous décidera à quel point il veux s'impliquer...  
  
Nous reparlerons de ça le moment venu _ajouta-t-il en voyant l'ai interrogatif de son meilleur ami.  
  
D'ici là acceptes-tu de t'occuper de tout les préparatifs de la fête ?  
  
-Bien sur et avec joie.  
  
-On est d'accord alors. Mais on risque de ne plus se voir avant le 1er septembre, la préparation des travaux me prendra le plus part de mon temps et le reste je le consacrerait a ma famille.  
  
-Je comprends . Ne t'inquiète pas tout sera fait dans les temps. Tu a vraiment eu une bonne idée Harry.  
  
-Tu sais elle ne vient pas uniquement de moi.  
  
Le rouquin allait lui demandé de qui mais Harry changea de sujet.  
  
-Ron je crois que ta femme t'attends.  
  
L'interpellé aperçu effectivement sa douce et tendre entouré plus tôt submergé de paquets en tout genre et qui semblait attendre TRES patiemment son cher époux.  
  
-Je sens que je vais avoir des problèmes.  
  
-A bon tu crois ? Mais non regarde elle a pas du tout l'air fâchée. Elle est juste un peu rouge et semble vociférer mais c'est juste une illusion d'optique. Et pis quoi ça ne va faire que 2heure et demi que l'on parle. (1)  
  
-Par merlin je suis mort. Désolé Harry mais le devoir m'appelle j'ai été ravi de te revoir et pis a dans deux moi hein ? De tout de manière je t'enverrai sûrement un hiboux ou deux.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas _répliqua Harry avec doux sourire.  
  
-A bientôt alors.  
  
-Oui et bonne chance. Embrasse Juliane pour moi _ricana le Survivant  
  
-Je n'y manquerais pas . faux-frère va _ maugréa le bien-heureux Ron en s'éloignant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Je n'ai absolument aucune notion du temps alors je sais pas si c'est trop ou pas assez et pis ça paraît correcte tant mieux ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Bon je sais ce chapitre est très très court mais je peux pas faire la suite si mes charmants lecteurs (non moi pas lèche botte) ne me dise pas ce qu'ils préfère.  
  
Alors voilà si je n'est pas de review me disant ce que vous préférer je le ferais comme je le sens, je vous laisse le choix donc (si c'est pas gentil ça)  
  
En fait je vous demande ça parce que je sais pas du tout ce que préfère ceux qui me lisent alors comme y en a pas bcp ben je veux leur faire plaisir.  
  
Alors la grande question : slash ou pas slash.  
  
Si pas review se sera sûrement un slash. A vous de voir..  
  
Zibx à toute et à tous  
  
Okami-chan =^.^= 


End file.
